The present invention pertains generally to a system for assuring the administration of the intended drug and dosage to a patient and making a record of same.
Common today is the practice of making handwritten entries of drugs and dosages administered to a patient. Such a practice is susceptible to mistakes particularly when entries on a log must necessarily be made at some time after administration in view of a busy operating room environment. The delayed log entries increase the chance that recollection or perception does not accurately serve the log keeper. Further, the compilation of a log results in interruptions of important tasks at hand and, for this reason, it ofttimes is put off with the chance of error being proportional to the length of delay. When the drugs involved are anesthetics any distraction, such as having to make a log entry, may contribute toward a mistake in drug use. Further, referral to dosage tables to verify a dosage is distractive and may result in accidental swapping of loaded syringes. The present system avoids the use of a keyboard by the end user.